


Parker And Jones Are Big Bois - Part 2 [a.k.a. Bonus one-shot]

by Maclunkey



Series: Parker And Jones Are Big Bois [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maclunkey/pseuds/Maclunkey
Summary: Christmas break is almost over and Peter and MJ are officially a couple now. They are, right? I mean, they didn't really say that out loud yet, but they are for sure, yeah. They do couple-stuff and all. They are a couple, yeah... Anyway, the dorks still have a lot to learn about each other, meat each other's friends, families, hobbies, bad habits and all. It's gonna be fun.This work turned out to be finished after only one chapter. See my End Notes for an explanation.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Parker And Jones Are Big Bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Parker And Jones Are Big Bois - Part 2 [a.k.a. Bonus one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to publish this chapter this early at all. I wanted to plan out the whole story first, then, of course, write it, and only then start publishing it. So far I only came up with a very broad idea for the plot, and I've only written this very first chapter, but still, here we are.
> 
> The reason behind this early posting is that I've just finished all of my very first semester's finals at college, and I'm quite proud of the results, so I decided to treat myself. In the next two weeks, I won't be doing anything besides going out with my friends, writing stories and playing video games, and it's gonna be beautiful. As part of this (very healthy) treat yourself-period, I also decided to post this first chapter, because I just got done with it very recently, and I'm always so eager to share my new works with you.
> 
> So, basically I shouldn't publish this, but I'm still going to. As much as I love this chapter, I can't say for sure that this is it's final version because the rest of the story might going to force me to change up some stuff in it. This is basically why you shouldn't publish anything from an unfinished story... Anyway, I've already made up my mind, you can't stop me now. So, all in all, I would suggest keeping in mind that this is most likely not this chapter's final version and to read this as kind of a little "teaser" for the rest of the story. Which will probably be posted far far away from now.

Peter woke up in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked to his right as he always did to check the time. It was a little before 6 AM as it always was.

Okay, maybe not always, but ever since he became Spider-Man. When he was a young kid he used to wake up early and full of energy, driving Ben and May crazy, but most young kids do that, right? Then, in his early teenage years, he started staying up later and later, hence waking up later and later. Then the Spider-Man thing happened and everything turned kinda upside-down. He couldn't tell if it was a genetic thing or if he was just this excited about what was happening to him, but he started waking up pretty early and full of energy again. First, he thought it will die out as most things do over time, but there he was, five years after the spider-bite and he still woke up with the same excitement he did, when he first snuck out of his room in Queens, to practice shooting webs before school.

However, in the latest week's mornings, he had another reason too.

He unlocked his phone and instantly saw that MJ left a considerable amount of messages to him after he said goodnight to her and went to sleep around midnight, up until 2 AM when she hopefully decided that she had read enough for that day and finally went to sleep too. In the old days, he loved waking up because he could go out and be Spider-Man, and now he loved waking up because he could read MJ's ranting about a bunch of stuff she found interesting... And also, because he could go out and be Spider-Man, too. Yeah, that was still pretty amazing. But mostly MJ's messages.

 **MJ:** _You gotta read If on a winter's night a traveler_

She didn't actually want him to read the book, he was pretty sure about that...

 **MJ:** _Do you even read, Parker?_

 **MJ:** _What was your last book?_

 **MJ:** _Ive never seen you read in the library_

That was true. He and MJ hanged out a lot more in the library in that one week that had passed since New Year's Eve, but he never read anything there. He rather played on his laptop, watched YouTube videos, worked on projects that were assigned for their winter break, or simply just watched her reading one of her books. Because yeah, now that they were together, or a couple, or whatever amazing "thing" they were, he could officially do that, and man, it was the best. She would, of course, usually catch him doing it and shake her head or maybe smile at him, but then just go back to her book, knowing well that he would keep watching her. And probably blush a lot, too. He would still blush a lot around her, but it had only been a week since their first kiss. They were already a lot more comfortable around each other and did a lot more things together than before Christmas break, but they were still in the process of easing up. Which was totally normal. In fact, it was amazing. Every hour they spent together was amazing.

 **MJ:** _I bet your last book was some old star wars novel, you nerd_ – she added almost at 1 AM and Peter grinned at her assumption _.  
_

**MJ:** _Like if thats the only kinda story worth reading. Scifi..._

She continued about half an hour later:

 **MJ:** _I mean I like scifi. But one day I will seriously make you read The catcher in the rye_

Then at half-past 2:

 **MJ:** _Im gonna go sleep now. Night, dork_

Peter turned to his other side to free his right hand and started typing with a grin he didn't even realize was on his face:

 **Me:** _Good morning, Sunshine!_

He learned that he would get away with little jokes like that the last week. He could practically see her shaking her head and rolling her eyes while also trying to hide that small grin in the corner of her mouth.

 **Me:** _Yeah, I read books. And no, not just star wars_

 **Me:** _And star wars books arent even that bad though. Some are great_

 **Me:** _Ask Ned if you wanna know the best ones_

 **Me:** _The last book I read was game of thrones this summer  
_

**Me:** _And also, Ive read catcher in the rye already. Sorry_

Peter turned to his back with a content smile. He looked at their messy room and spotted his Spider-Man suit in the middle of the floor, lying among his and Ned's mixed piles of laundry and unpacked clothes, fresh from the dryer. He kinda forgot to hide it after last night's patrol. It was a miracle no one had found out about his secret for more than 5 years now. Except for Ned... And May, of course... And that old lady in New York who took out her rubbish exactly when he was in the middle of suiting up... And also MJ, but she didn't really count because he told her deliberately, so... Not too bad this far.

He got out of his warm bed with a grown and went to pick up the suit. Ned mumbled something in his sleep, so he tried to stay as silent as he could, not to wake him up. His friend was a real night owl like MJ, and he was practically a zombie when he couldn't sleep until at least 8 AM.

Peter finally put on his mask and carefully climbed out of their window, excited to see what this morning had in store for him.

***

Michelle opened her eyes. It was 8:30 according to the watch on her nightstand. She slept 6 hours. Not nearly enough... But _If On A Winter's Night A Traveller_ was so good.

She instinctively reached for her book to read a couple pages before getting out of bed, when she felt something nudging her side. It was her cell. Great... She forgot to put it on charge again.

She sat up in her bed, while she plugged in the cable of her charger and unlocked the phone. She had six unread messages from Peter, she realized, and suddenly her book didn't seem so tempting as before. She opened them while she reached for her sweater with her other hand. Well, technically it was his sweater, but Parker didn't need to know that she had it now.

What? It was a comfy, warm sweater, and it was cold in her room in the mornings. And as the girlfriend, she was entitled to use one or two pieces of clothes of the boyfriend... Well, they didn't really label themselves as "girlfriend and boyfriend" yet, but... Anyway, she viewed this as kind of an experiment, to understand why did all the teenage girls felt the need to do this. No other reason... Also, she was positive, the dork would never find out about his steal since he and Ned literally used their floor as a wardrobe. They probably couldn't even tell where Peter's clothes ended and Ned's started.

 **Pete:** – Yeah, she set his name to Pete in her contacts. She supposed it was fine as long as no one knew about it. And even if the nerd found out, she could still say it was just a typo. So leave her alone! – _Good morning, Sunshine!_ – Can you believe the nerve of this loser? _  
_

**Pete:** _Yeah, I read books. And no, not just star wars_ – Well, she strongly doubted that _.  
_

**Pete:** _And star wars books arent even that bad though. Some are great_ – And that, too. _  
_

**Pete:** _Ask Ned if you wanna know the best ones_

 **Pete:** _The last book I read was game of thrones this summer_ – Of course it was. _  
_

_Game of Thrones_ was a good book, though... _  
_

**Pete:** _And also, Ive read catcher in the rye already. Sorry_ – Now that was a surprise. _  
_

**Me:** _You sure it was the actual catcher in the rye? And not the childrens version or something?_ – she wrote back.

The answer arrived almost instantly. _  
_

**Pete:** _Hey, good morning..._

 **Me:** _If u wanna follow those three dots with a sunshine im gonna block your contact_ – she typed in in a rush.

 **Pete:** _Yeah it was the real book. May told me to read it a couple years ago_ – he wrote after a short pause, and she was honestly relieved he didn't send "sunshine". She wouldn't want to block the dork.

 **Me:** _I gotta meet this May you always talk about_

 **Pete:** _She said the same about you_ – That was nice... _  
_

**Me:** _So how did you like it?  
_

**Pete:** _Wat?_ – came his response after another pause _.  
_

**Me:** _The book you nerd  
_

**Pete:** _Yeah_

 **Pete:** _Dont rly remenber_

 **Pete:** _It was fine_

 **Me:** _Are you swinging right now?_ – The loser was always doing the hero-thing in the mornings. Like a Duracell Bunny...

 **Me:** _Dont swing and type_

 **Pete:** _Almost there_

 **Me:** _Where?_ – she wrote and heard a thud at the exact same moment. Did he really just... _  
_

She got out of her bed and walked to the window. She still saw on her screen as he sent _"Is Betty in your room?"_ but she didn't reply, just opened the casement, and sure enough...

"MJ? Hey! Um... hi!" he greeted her for the third time that day, sitting – or whatever he was doing. Sticking? – on the outside of her wall with his mask off. His hair was an absolute mess, the aftereffect of the mask, for sure. Ironically, he was the one who seemed more surprised out of the two of them.

"The hell are you doing here... Spider-Boy?" she asked him, frowning.

"I've uh... I brought coffee?" he said, holding up two brown paper cups, with his expression falling a little. Look, she didn't mean to be hostile at all, but it was a bit weird. Or unexpected, at best.

"I mean on my wall. People are gonna see you here."

"Erm... It's– This is like the back of the building, right? I guessed no one really came out here... And I'm also on the third floor, so–" It was a miracle that the dork kept his secret this well for all those years...

Michelle shook her head and took one of his cups with a "thank you." He cheered up instantly.

"So... Can I kiss you now?" he asked, smirking a little. This was new, the nerd was rarely sassy.

"Depends..." she replied, pushing her back against the wall and leaning slightly out of the window. "Did you wear that mask all morning?"

"Well, yeah–"

"Then no," she said firmly, sipping on her coffee. "Come in."

"What?" His eyes widened. "No, no, I really didn't mean to–"

"It's all right, Spider-Boy. Betty won't be back for a good hour or so," she said reassuringly, stepping away from the window. "Your other option is that I close the window on you and we keep texting because it's damn freezing out there."

The loser finally decided and followed her somewhat reluctantly, climbing through the window with remarkable agility. "You know it's actually Spider-Man, right?" he asked, but she was already off, in the corner of her room, rolling her eyes. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Look, I don't wanna be the kinda... person who forces her hobbies on the other," she said, searching through big piles of books, "but there is no way you will say that _The Catcher in the Rye_ is just fine." She finally found it and turned back to him. "So–" Wow, he looked hot in that suit... Okay... _Come on, reboot! Don't stare at his abs like that! Look at his hands. He's so awkward, look he doesn't know what to do with them._ "So... This will be the only one, I promise."

"You're giving me a book?" he realized.

"Yepp, Sherlock," she said, walking back to him.

"But. I can't..." Surely he could, she had two other copies of that one.

"If you're gonna say, you can't read, be advised, I will probably believe you." He didn't answer anything, just sent her one of those looks, where his eyes spoke instead of him, and she couldn't help but smile. She liked those looks... Nevertheless, she put the book into his free hand. "Take it, our future depends on this." Peter was still numb, not really reacting in any way. "I mean... Seriously, you don't have to read it if you don't want to."

"Thank you," he stuttered out finally.

She held up the coffee he brought her and said "thanks" too, almost as silently as he did, before sipping on the cup.

He smiled at her, and they didn't say anything just looked at each other for a couple of content seconds. Then he narrowed his eyes at her:

"Is that my sweater?"

"No," she replied, as convincingly as she could. "You have to go now."

**Author's Note:**

> Update (2020-04-30): This is the best example, why you shouldn't publish chapters before you are done with the whole thing. Right after I wrote "Morning Routine" life got in the way, I got accepted to a dorm with my old-time friends, and I stopped writing altogether. Now I'm at home of course, because of the virus-lockdown, but at this point, I lost interest in the story, so I won't be updating it. Thankfully Part 1 fully finished, and I only briefly started Part 2, without writing any major plot development at all, so I would suggest viewing this chapter as a one-shot epilogue to Parker And Jones Are Big Bois. So this will be the last of me. Thank you for all the support, and, as always, never forget to laugh!


End file.
